The Sky Queen
by Konsu
Summary: Yuzu was an anomaly. Karin wanted strength. Urahara was curious. Yoruichi wanted nothing to do with his plans. Something is on the move, an organization has their eyes on Yuzu and Karin. With Ichigo gone, now was the time to move. However there is help from unexpected places. Negi is special. Setsuna had a student. Evangeline was intrigued. Chao knew everything was going perfectly
1. The Start I

_**Chizuru: A new story? Why?**_

_**Ichigo: This has long since been planned Honsho**_

_**Yuzu: I like it**_

_**Karin: Of course you would**_

_**Chizuru: But what about my story? I was to be the main star**_

_**Tatsuki: I don't think anyone would like to comment on that piece of sh**_

_**Yuzu: Tatsuki-chan!**_

_**Tatsuki: Sorry, sorry**_

_**Karin: Since our darling author loves his crossovers this will have elements of a different works. One of which is the works of Ken Akamatsu**_

_**Ichigo: This is the start of the Celestial Sagas**_

_**Yoruichi: Hopefully things will remain on track**_

_**Chizuru: I doubt it!**_

_**Yuzu and Karin: Konsu does not own Bleach, Love Hina or Negima! Magister Negi Magi**_

_**Urahara (Fan covers his smiling face): Let the games begin!**_

* * *

Ask anyone and the answer would be the same; the Kurosaki Family was far from normal. From the obnoxious eccentric father Isshin Kurosaki, the orange haired Ichigo Kurosaki, the near emotionless Karin Kurosaki, and finally the "Mother" of the family Yuzu Kurosaki. The family was odd there was no other explanation for it. However this point of view on the family only applied to the normal people in society.

To those who knew of the family's origins, the only odd one in the family was one Yuzu Kurosaki. The girl was truly an anomaly. Unlike her siblings and father who could see the spirits of the deceased and the vial spirits of hollows, the girl could not. Even stranger the girl had barely an ounce of spiritual power despite her the blood flowing through her veins. A father who is a Shinigami, a mother who was a Quincy, the girl should be over flowing with power like her brother or showing signs of awakening into them like her sister. Oddly enough there was no sign of this ever happening. The girl was truly an anomaly. It was because of this anomaly a Certain Candy Shop Owner has taken a keen interest in the child.

Something was off about Yuzu Kurosaki and he wanted to know what.

"What secrets are you hiding Kurosaki-chan?"

Kisuke Urahara tilts his hat down and grinned thinking of the fun he would be having, not knowing exactly what kind of trouble his curiosity would be pulling him into. Yoruichi had a clue because it was always the same, and Urahara's curiosity always somehow dragged her along for the ride.

"Yoruichi-san." Urahara grinned and turned Yoruichi's way.

"No." She answered flatly.

"But I haven't."

Urahara started but was interrupted once again.

"No," Yoruichi took a long drink of her glass of milk and slammed it on the table. The table shook from the force of the slam and Urahara jumped. "I won't do it."

"Oh come on. I haven't even asked yet."

"And that's precisely why I'm stopping you before you do."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I know you and I know once you start talking I'll be roped into whatever you're scheming," Urahara was insulted and it showed, something Yoruichi ignored. "And to avoid that I won't allow you to speak whatever you're scheming. It's my vacation and I won't have you ruin it. I have a date with my daughter and I will not have you ruin that."

"Ah but Yoruichi-san." The famed fan Urahara is known for appeared in his hand. "I just want you to observe Yuzu Kurosaki for a few hours every day," He brought the fan over his face and grinned seeing Yoruichi's glaring face. "It shouldn't hamper your date with Chizuru-chan at all."

That was a lie and Yoruichi knew it. The last time Kisuke said such a thing to her she missed her daughter's fourth grade play. No way in hell she was going to go through with this.

"Think about it this way Yoruichi-san. If I do it there's no doubt Isshin-san would sense me and it would be pretty hard to explain why I was observing his daughter. You however would be undetectable and with your skills you'll notice things I wouldn't," Urahara was trying to butter Yoruichi up, and the woman knew it. "Plus I never said do it now, you can do it after your date. Please Yoruichi-san."

A groan escaped Yoruichi. She really should not have allowed him to talk because she was considering doing it. This always happened and if the pattern follows like it always does, then she would end up doing as requested in the end. Knowing it was better to give in, she did, and would do what her friend asked, but only after her date with her darling daughter.

It had been months since she sent her to that private school and Yoruichi felt it would be best to spoil her darling daughter to appease the anger she was sure to be feeling.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**The Kurosaki Home**_

A strong aroma hits Ichigo's (18) nose. It was delicious and made his stomach growl. This only meant one thing. Yuzu was fixing something amazing for dinner again. For months his little sister dived in an out of recipe books, cooking channels, and classes trying new dishes on the family. The girl's talent in cooking was something else. Her cooking was so good it made Ichigo wonder more than once if this was Yuzu's power. Like many others, Ichigo believed there was something more to his little sister. He did not know what it could be, but he knew it was there.

"Smells good."

The troubling thoughts were pushed to the side in favor of thinking of the beef Yuzu had marinating in the fridge the past two days. The beef had been cooking for six hours and Yuzu had yet to call anyone to dinner. The smell of the beef was enough to make his mouth water, making it a clear sign that whatever Yuzu was cooking up, it was something delicious. Needing to check out what exactly the little chef was cooking up Ichigo set his book down and made his way down stairs. When he reaches the ground floor he quickly makes his way to the kitchen, but stopped when he saw Karin (14) cursing the villain on the game she was playing.

"Chill out Karin you don't want to break another TV do you?"

An angry glare is the response Ichigo is given from his irritate sister. With a sigh he finally entered the kitchen to find his dad, groaning with his head on the table.

"Yuzuuuuuu, daddy's hungry." He whined.

Hands on her hips, Yuzu gave her dad a frown with a shake of her head.

"No way dad. No more samples for you!" Noticing Ichigo, Yuzu smiled. "Ichi-nii! Sorry for the way, but dinner should be ready soon."

Ichigo takes a seat and nodded his head, already figuring out that much from the state the kitchen was in. There were plates set out on the counter for the family with baked asparagus and grilled potatoes on them. The sight made Ichigo's stomach growl and Yuzu giggled hearing it.

"Just let me cut the meat and we can eat. Go and wash up, everything should be ready when you return. Dad help me set the plates."

Happy to know it was finally time to eat, Ichigo quickly went about washing up for dinner, making sure to tell the cursing Karin to set the game down and wash up as well. Within minutes the family was seated and digging into Yuzu's meal. The wait was worth it. The food was simply amazing. Karin practically inhaled her food like a vacuum, Ichigo was more respectful and shoveled the food down his throat, and Isshin, well he was the best of all, eating with the grace of a person who had not eaten in weeks. Despite the disgust Yuzu felt at the table manners of her family, the girl could not help but smile at them, happy to know they were together and enjoying her food. Nothing could ruin this, at least that what she initially thought until dessert came around.

"Huh?" Questioned Yuzu stun not believing her ears.

"Well yeah," Ichigo felt very uncomfortable at the stares his sisters gave him. Yuzu stared at him like he said her food was the worst thing on the planet and Karin looked ready to cry. "I'll be away for a while, probably a few years. There are a few things that I need to take care of, things only I can take care of. I thought I had more time, but I'll be leaving first thing in the morning. I won't be gone forever, I'll be sure to visit when I can."

Things only got worst from there when Karin spoke up.

"Since we're having surprised announcements, I guess I should go next. The special kendo class I've been attending after school for the past few weeks we'll be having lessons in the mountains for the next couple of months. The lessons will begin the day summer vacation start. Dad already gave his permission so I won't be back until the new term."

A cold silence followed the surprise announcements from the Eldest and Youngest Kurosaki Siblings. While Ichigo thought about the responsibilities in the Soul Society and Karin thought about the training she would receive, Yuzu thought how her family was falling apart. She wanted to cry, to shout at them for abandoning her, but she could not, would not do such a thing, and so she did the only thing she could do.

"Well. Since this is the last time we'll be together for a while let's enjoy the cake I made." Smiled Yuzu setting the chocolate cake on the table.

While the kids chowed down on the cake, Isshin watched them all critically. Nothing got past him when it came to his children. They were all distraught, none more so than Yuzu. The girl carried a lot of weight on her shoulders. For the family she always smiled, for the family she always did what she could to make them all smile, cooking, cleaning, and being there for them when they needed it. Unlike Karin who silently vowed to never cry again for the sake of the family and ichigo who vowed to always protect his family, Yuzu silently vowed to never allow her negative feelings on the surface for the sake of the family. He saw it however, the feelings she never allowed others to see. The child was like her mother with that behavior. He smiled sadly remembering his late wife and the thought of the sadness his children was feeling.

"Oh yeah let daddy get some of this cake too!" Shouted Isshin diving for the cake only for Ichigo and Karin to kick him in the face. The man hits the wall and slides down crying in misery. He wailed and ran to the wall where a poster of his wife was placed. "Oh Masaki why do our children treat their daddy so terribly?"

And though Isshin never said it, he knew his little girl took after him the most and was proud of how she handled the situation. Outside the window having watched the family for hours was Yoruichi in her cat form. She was undetected, something she liked, but what she did not like was what she felt the moment the news the two departing siblings gave. The air outside grew incredibly heavy. For a moment it felt as if someone was releasing their spiritual pressure, but she felt no such power. No, it was as if gravity had increased two folds all at once before. The ground around the house actually cracked. Hell, a bird fell from the sky dead. If it was not for the fact that she was a Shinigami, Yoruichi was sure she would have died like the bird.

This was quite the curious situation. For a moment Yoruichi was glad to have taken this mission from Kisuke.

'_Quite curious indeed.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next few weeks had been painful for Yuzu although she refused to show it. The next morning after dinner the night where everything went wrong in a manner of minutes, Ichigo left Karakura. The family and a few friends from his school sent him off, one of which was Tatsuki (18) who gave him a tearful hug and punch to the gut. To hide the depression she felt over the departure of her big brother Yuzu threw herself into cooking. Before school she would cook, during school she would aid in the cafeteria and cook during lunch, after school she would cook, and when the weekend came she would cook. Not once during this time did she lose her smile and frankly no one liked it.

Karin watched her sister cook in a trance for many weeks leading up to her departure. The two rarely spoke when together, something that pained her to no end. Contrary to what Yuzu believed, she knew more about her older sister than she realized. She knew Yuzu was in pain and she knew there was nothing she could do to ease that pain. She had to go, there was no staying where she could not grow in strength and be of no help to her family in the future. She simply refused to allow Ichigo and her father to be the sole protectors of their family. The woman she found, her master was going to train her and she would be stronger by the time she returned.

Master Aoyama would train her into a fine kenshi.

"_See ya later. I'll be back by the time school starts. Take care Yuzu, Old Man, and Yuzu don't despair so much we'll be together again soon."_

Then there was only one Kurosaki Sibling left. Yuzu spent her days cooking and silently despairing. The only thing keeping her grounded was the black cat that comes around every day for milk. There was something off about the cat, but Yuzu liked her regardless. With her father always working and called away to help at the main hospital, Yuzu only had the cat, Yoruichi as her companion.

Not knowing who the cat really was Yuzu began spilling her heart to Yoruichi during their encounters, telling her things she would not anyone else. As a cat Yoruichi could not speak, but did what she could to be there for the miserable teenager. The things she learned about Yuzu were things she never expected to learn and not all things were negative. For one, she did not know the kindest of the Kurosaki Siblings was quite the ambitious little thing. The girl wanted to own a restaurant one day and opened it in Tokyo. She even envision she would do so by the time she was twenty, maybe even younger. The smirk she wore when she told Yoruichi this would forever be stuck in her mind because it was the same smirk Ichigo gave when he was confident in his abilities and knew that he would never lose.

One day however Yoruichi learned something about Yuzu that no one else knew, something that made Kisuke jump with joy when she told him. It happened during a grocery trip. A hollow attacked. Having been in her cat form at the time she could do nothing but knock Yuzu out and carry her off to protect her. However before she could move the hollow was on the ground in a six foot crater ten feet away from Yuzu. The girl had all her grocery bags in the left, while the right was extended in a thumbs down position.

"Oh my. I don't know what you are but I felt your vile existence in my sky," Said Yuzu to the struggling grounded hollow. "I can't see you that clearly. It seems the more of you I ground the better my sight becomes. It's unfortunate that you choose me as your target you may have lived longer if you had not. I'm sorry, but I'll drop more of the sky on you now."

The crater the hollow was in grew in size until the hollow was destroyed. After killing the hollow Yuzu turned to Yoruichi with a small kind smile and a wink.

"This will be our little secret Yoruichi-chan."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**The Urahara Shop**_

"So she killed the hollow in her words "drop more of the sky" on it?" Question Urahara slowly.

Finishing the tenth bowl of food Tessai (?) set for her, Yoruichi slammed the bowl on the table and glared at Urahara.

"I'm not repeating it again Kisuke! The girl dropped the sky on the hollow. She used gravity to literally kill it. I had a suspicion when pressure grew outside their home so many weeks ago, but this confirmed it. Yuzu Kurosaki is different from her family, not a Shinigami, not a Quincy, I have no idea what the hell she is but she's not a normal human. Scary enough she can't even see spirits or hollows but rough shapes of them. Her spiritual powers are slowly awakening."

Nodding at the words, Urahara had something else to add however.

"And who knows exactly how long her sky dropping powers have been active. What do you know about this Isshin-san?"

The man had been silent up to this point, honestly surprised at everything he was hearing. Not only had Yoruichi made contact with Yuzu without telling him, the woman had been following her for weeks. He had half a mind to berate the woman for such actions and send Urahara to the hospital for such an act. However his common sense kept him at bay. There was no point in getting violent over something that already passed, especially when they (Yoruichi) discovered something about his daughter he knew nothing about. His curiosity outweighed his anger and he shrugged in response.

"I had no clue, but I'll be keeping a better eye out on her from now on."

A shiver crawled down Yoruichi's spine at the glare Isshin sent her before leaving. A silence followed soon after, a silence that is broken by Urahara.

"Looks like you made him angry Yoruichi-san."

"Shut up Kisuke!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Elsewhere**_

A familiar red-haired girl stood on a building clad in a black suit staring in the direction of the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Kurosaki-kun is gone, the youngest is off training and the father is none the wiser of what is happening and what is to come. Looks like things will be relatively easy for us."

Hands stuffed in her pockets, Chizuru Honsho (18) closed her eyes and shimmered away.

* * *

_**Yuzu: Wow. Looks like I'm the central character**_

_**Karin: Don't get full of yourself Yuzu**_

_**Yuzu: I would never!**_

_**Chizuru: Am I a villain?**_

_**Tatsuki: Looks like it**_

_**Yoruichi: Seems like elements from Chizuru's Way made it over to this one**_

_**Ichigo: Sounds like you don't like it**_

_**Yoruichi: I don't mind actually**_

_**Chizuru: I'm still important yay!**_

_**(Tatsuki grumbles under her breath)**_

_**Chizuru: What was that?**_

_**Tatsuki: I didn't get a talking role in the first chapter and I'm supposed to**_

_**(Yuzu and Karin jumps on Tatsuki's back and covers her mouth)**_

_**Karin and Yuzu: No spoilers Tatsuki-chan**_

_**Urahara: A short chapter but this was only the introduction. We'll see you all real soon**_


	2. The Start II

_**Yuzu: A quick update**_

_**Karin: That's nice**_

_**Ichigo: The title has changed to Sky Queen and this has been converted into a full crossover**_

_**Setsuna: Please enjoy**_

_**Evangeline: This will be interesting**_

_**Chizuru: And we continue on with the greatness baby!**_

_**Yoruichi: Konsu does not own Bleach or Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Love Hina**_

_**Karin and Yuzu: Please enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"I have a taste for something sweet. I think I'll make grilled pineapples tonight."

That sounded delicious in Yoruichi's ears. The cat was seated on Yuzu's left shoulder with amazing balance as the girl went about shopping for dinner. Once again her father was out for business and she was left cooking for herself once again. A few weeks have passed since the start of summer and Yuzu was really feeling the effect of not having her siblings around.

"Maybe some cake on the side too. A chocolate cake, I love chocolate cake. Maybe I'll have ice cream and apple pie too. Hmm, maybe a parfait too. I'm making myself hungry. I think I'll add a pound cake as well. I'll be cooking all night, but it'll be worth it."

The girl continued to mutter to herself, ignoring the disbelieving stare Yoruichi was giving her.

"Don't look at me like that. I like to eat sweets when depressed. Oh shut up Yoruichi-chan. I know what you're thinking, and no I'm not a fatty, I just love sweets, and no I don't have a problem, sweets are just so universal in healing that I happen to eat a lot of it from time to time."

Over the past few weeks Yoruichi watched the girl devour six times her weight in sweets, and honestly it was worrying. The strange thing is however the girl never seemed to gain any weight despite how much she ate. The girl was truly far from normal. If she knew it would blow her cover, Yoruichi would have long since talked the girl out of her disastrous habits of eating sweets to try and forget about her depression. If that did not work, then she would have beat her up.

"Hmm. Something vile is polluting the sky," Whispered Yuzu. "Hmm. It's nothing to worry about."

Having sensed the hollow the moment it emerged, Yoruichi could silently praised Yuzu's sensing abilities. However the girl was a little worrying. Unlike Ichigo who would destroy the hollow if he sensed it, Yuzu did nothing of the sort. She wanted to ask about this, but once again her current form was preventing this from happening for one reason. Normal cats do not talk in the human tongue.

"Okay, so about those pineapples."

As Yuzu made her way to the produce section, Yoruichi picked up a familiar spiritual pressure, it was faint but it was no mistaking it.

"Sweet or sour? Sweet or sour?"

The two came to a stop where a familiar red-haired girl was holding a lemon in one hand and a pineapple in another. For a moment Yuzu stared at the strange older woman. Having felt the stare, the woman, Chizuru Honsho gave Yuzu a friendly smile and the words that flew out of her mouth made Yuzu recoil in shock.

"Wow. You turned into quite the cutey Yuzu-chan. Give you a few more years and I'll have to turn you out to the good stuff."

Stun and not sure what to say to this odd person, Yuzu opted with taking a few steps back, deciding on forgetting about her grilled pineapple meal altogether if it meant running from this creature. For her part Yoruichi the cat only stared at Chizuru, not knowing she had been in town for the past month watching over the very same girl she herself had been gathering information on. Of course this was for good reason. Chizuru did not want to be found by anyone especially her mother, unfortunately for her she was not privy to the fact that her mother was able to shape shift into a cat.

"What? Don't tell me you don't recognize me. I'm Chizuru, a classmate of Kurosaki-kun and Tatsuki."

The woman did a pose and blew a kiss at the frighten Kurosaki. The meow from Yoruichi snapped Yuzu out of her shock and drew Chizuru's attention. The moment Chizuru saw the cat a strange sense of a familiarity passed through her as she stared into the cat's golden eyes.

"That's one freaky cat."

"I believe you're the freaky one here." Said Yuzu with a smile.

"That's quite the tongue you have there. For a moment I thought it was a sword."

"That's the first time I heard someone say that."

"Excuse me for me eternally different."

"I don't know what the means."

"Forget it. How's Kurosaki-kun and the Gorilla, I mean Tatsuki. It's been awhile since I saw them."

"I'm sorry Honsho-san but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers and if you excuse me I must go."

After saying this, Yuzu grabbed a pineapple and walked off in a hurry leaving a staring and spluttering Chizuru behind. When Yuzu was out of sight, Chizuru huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"That could've gone better."

After a few moments passed, Chizuru realized something and she smirked.

"I never told her my full name. Clever brat!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Once Yuzu made it away from the crazy woman, the girl quickly paid for her groceries and made her way home. The walk home was done in silence and save for the few purrs from Yoruichi as she scratched her head. The silence came to an end when a roar sounded. Despite this, Yuzu continued on walking, and continued on even as the earth shook as something struck it with tremendous force.

Behind Yuzu and Yoruichi a hollow disintegrated from its place in a large crater.

"Did you hear something Yoruichi-chan?" asked Yuzu innocently.

The cat had no words for what she saw. One moment the hollow was in the sky, the next it was in a crater on the ground. She knew what happened, but she did not know how it was possible.

'_The range of her powers is something amazing.'_

No, what was more startling was how easily the hollow died. The girl did not use any spiritual power in the attack. The hollow was of average strength and the girl dealt with it as if she was levels beyond it in power.

'_Her power doesn't follow the conventional means.'_

The more Yoruichi thought about it, the more she realized she knew nothing about Yuzu's power. It was a mystery that had to be solved. It was soon after this thought when Yoruichi came to the sickening realization that Kisuke's obsession with the girl had become her own.

'_Better not let him find out; he'll never let me live it down.'_

The walk home came to a sudden stop. Yoruichi wondered why until she saw Chizuru standing there. The day was bright and wonderful with the sun shining brightly above, and yet the air around and above Chizuru was dark and oppressive. The young woman smirked at Yuzu, an unearthly glow in her eyes causing the hairs on Yoruichi's and Yuzu's body to stand on end.

"You know," Started Chizuru never losing her smirk. "I was hoping we can do this peacefully out of respect for Kurosaki-kun but you really left me no choice Yuzu-chan. I hate to do this, I really do but you're not giving me much of a."

The young woman cut herself off and took a leap back. No sooner had she did, the ground where she once was caves in and forms a crater. Staring from the crater to the frowning Yuzu, Chizuru whistled.

"Okay. Maybe I started the conversation off wrong. What I meant to say is," Chizuru leaped to the side avoiding another sky drop from Yuzu. "I want to talk," Chizuru flipped back. "About you and your abilities. Our organization," She dodged another one. "Had their eyes on you for years and we're concern that you have no idea what forces will be after you," Yet again she dodged an invisible attack from the sky. "You may no one knows about you but that's far from the truth. Even now as we do this little dance I can feel them, they're watching and they're waiting to make their move."

Suddenly Chizuru shimmered and appeared in front of Yuzu. Moving quickly, she grabbed Yuzu by the chin and brought her forehead down on the wide-eyed girls.

"And they're after more than you. If you stop and listen I can explain everything to you in detail."

For a moment all is silent. Yuzu stared at Chizuru unblinking. The moment ended when Yuzu raised her hand and a powerful gust of wind slammed on them both. The wind expanded out and separated them sending them flying in opposite directions. Yoruichi clung to Yuzu's back as not to get separated from the girl. The girl tumbled across the ground and rolled until she crashed into a parked car. Chizuru however only slid across the ground, glaring at Yuzu with pure annoyance.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do brat." Sneered Chizuru.

The response Chizuru got was the weight of the world dropping on her and she crashed into the ground, a massive crater forming on impact. For a moment Chizuru had black out, but only for a moment. She coughs up blood and took a long withering glare at the rising Yuzu. To think things would end up like this. To think the little brat had that much power was unbelievable, and almost incomprehensible.

'_I guess the status of a Queen is nothing to laugh at. A Princess really stands no chance.'_

This did not mean Chizuru would take this lying down. Orders were orders and she be damned if she failed them. Breaths coming in rapid pants, Chizuru opened her mouth and mumbled out a phrase an echo following or at least tried to.

"_**This is my Gard-."**_

A powerful force struck Chizuru from above, causing the massive crater she was in to increase four times in size. A cry escaped Chizuru and she fell unconscious. Groaning, Yuzu walked around the crater but stopped, needing to address the unconscious older woman.

"I really don't care what you have to say to me Honsho-san. I do however care that you're trying to disrupt my daily life. I'm not interested in the supernatural, I just want to live like I and how everyone expects me, quietly and normal. Should you or anyone else tries anything I'll drop more than the portion of the sky on you; I'll drop the moon!"

Having said what she felt needed to be said, Yuzu continued on her way home, taking no notice of Yoruichi staring at the unconscious Chizuru or the fact the cat seemingly disappeared from her shoulders.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Later that night Yuzu sat on the cough munching on her tenth slice of cake when she heard something. It was not a normal sound by any means. The sound was of someone cutting the sky with a blade. She glanced out the window and frowned. There was something going on outside and it was disturbing her fatty night. She sat the plate of cake on the table and made her way to the window to see who was disturbing the nightly sky. Strangely enough she saw no one and she knew what that meant.

"Spirits again."

This was frustrating. She did not know what to do in this situation. On one hand she could ground the spirits clashing in the sky for disturbing her peace. On the other hand she could let them do as they pleased like usual. This was not the first time she felt blades cutting the sky. It happened a lot, and recently it happened more often around this time of night. She could not see what was happening, but thanks to her connection with the sky she could feel out the presence of the spirits. Concentration was key. Eyes closed off and breathing slowing, Yuzu focused on the spirits clashing outside. An image of swords flashed in her mind followed by the sight of two girls. The two were far from identifiable appearing as nothing more than flashes in her mind's eye.

This was truly frustrating for Yuzu. She could not see spirits like her siblings and longed to see them. This was no secret, she made it clear to her siblings more than once that she wished she had the sight like them. She never understood why she could not see them as clearly as her siblings, but she felt it had something to do with her abilities. Since she was a child the sky was always at her calling, she did not know of this however at the time, but as she grew the knowledge of what she could do became engraved into her very being. Yuzu knew what she was capable of and knew what dangers her powers would have on the world if let loose. The power to control the sky and what exist in it was nothing to play with. It was because of this that Yuzu remained quiet about her abilities. Power was nothing to play with and Yuzu had no intention of living a life that would require to use such power. A normal existence with her family is what she treasures.

Fate however had different plans for Yuzu and she knew this.

The swords in the sky clashed again and Yuzu decided it was best to ignore it. There was no point in causing unnecessary trouble. Making her way back to the couch, Yuzu took a seat and grabbed her cake from the table. Eating, she ignored the clashing in the sky and the pain in her head alerting her of the happenings outside. Doing her best to ignore it all, Yuzu allowed her mind to wonder to her siblings and what they could be doing at this moment.

She missed them dearly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Soul Society**_

"Captain! Hey Captain! Wake up Captain Kurosaki!"

A foot slammed into Ichigo's face sending him flying out of his chair into the wall with a powerful bang. Groaning, the newest Shinigami Captain of the 8th Division glared at his Lieutenant. The woman was a pain in the ass. Since being assigned to him two weeks earlier the woman had done nothing but hound him, forcing him to do more work than he actually wanted.

"I'm up damn it!" He growled irritably.

"It's about time _Captain_." The woman said sarcastically.

The worst thing about this woman was her lack of respect she had for him as a captain. It was infuriating. Never before has he dealt with a woman anyone who riled him up so easily. Well there was Hiyori, Tatsuki, and Rukia but they were different. The woman was beautiful, there was no other word to describe Arika Anarchia Entheofushia. The beauty she radiated was something unearthly and more than once Ichgio found himself admiring her.

"Arika-san," Ichigo had to be the bigger man. "If you have to wake me up I would appreciate it if you did it in a less violent way."

"I'll think about it." Arika deadpanned.

Releasing a long suffering sigh, Ichigo wondered what the woman wanted this time. It showed on his face because Arika pulled a stack of papers from nowhere and dropped them on his desk.

"These are a few dozen transfer papers the Head Captain received about the shinigami wanting to join the division. He wants you to go through them and accept whoever you want and decline whoever you want. The decisions are up to you."

"Why so many?"

"I wonder why?" Questioned Arika sarcastically. "Must have something about you being Ichigo Kurosaki the hero of the Soul Society."

The Hero of the Soul Society, Ichigo really hated that title. The lives lost during the war with the Quincy was not something Ichigo liked to think about because it always put him in a foul mood.

"Right, stupid question." Said Ichigo with a scowl.

"Yes it was."

"Shut up."

A kick to the face is the response Ichigo received for his words.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Elsewhere**_

"So this is the only student to survive your training Aoyama-sama?"

Setsuna Sakurazaki (18) stared at Karin Kurosaki in curiosity. The girl had some strength she give her that, but nothing she would could special. How she survived Aoyama-sama's training so far was a mystery. The doubt must have shown in her eyes because Karin glared at her in annoyance.

"You have something to say about my strength senpai then why don't you say it with your blade."

Eyebrow cocked up in surprise, Setsuna turned to her Master for instructions. This was truly out of her element. This girl was training under Master Aoyama and no matter how much she would like to teach the girl the proper respect she knew the final say came from the Master. The response she received was unexpected and Setsuna could only gawk at the woman.

"Go on Setsuna. Test her strength. Karin hold nothing back." Ordered Master Aoyama (35)

Grinning widely, Karin smirked at her Master as she fell into a ready stance holding the wooden sword in her hand tightly.

"I wasn't planning to Master!"

Annoyed, but knowing better than showing such an expression in front of Master Aoyama, Setsuna grabbed the wooden sword off the ground and fell into her own ready stance.

'_I don't have time to be sparring with newbies.' _Thought Setsuna.

Although a newbie in the style of the Shinmei-ryu, Karin was far from a newbie when came to the sword, she would show her senpai what she was made of, just like she showed Master Aoyama and the others who all left.

Karin Kurosaki of the Shinmei-ryu would be known far and wide soon enough.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Karakura Town**_

"Yeah she fucked me pretty good. There's no doubt about it the girl is a Queen. If you want to convince her then you should come yourself or at least send me some back up. I'm only a lonely Princess. No it's not really a problem, but, well, I'm in a little trouble with my mom. She found out I was in town without telling her and well, not only that, she found me passed out in a crater. I really didn't know how to explain myself, so I didn't and now I'm under house arrest."

"Off the phone Chizuru."

A shiver crawled down Chizuru's spine at the glare in her mother's eyes. Yoruichi Shihoin was truly a frightening woman when angered.

"Um Leader. I'll call you later."

Hanging up the phone to avoid angering her mother further, Chizuru smiled from her position on the couch. The young woman was covered in bandages and she aching all over. Yuzu really did a number on her. Scary enough, Chizuru knew the girl did so effortlessly. A High Royal was truly a frightening creature, well, not as frightening as the creature standing over her with a glass of milk in her hand.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't bash this over your head for not telling me you were in town?"

"Because you love me?"

"Try again."

"Because it would be abuse?"

"Try again."

"Because I'm already injured and you wouldn't want to further my injuries?"

"Close but no cigars. Unfortunately I hate doing stupid things and bashing your skull in with a glass full of milk would be very stupid."

"Yep. You wouldn't want to kill your daughter."

"No. I wouldn't want to waste any milk or cause a mess that I would have to clean up later. So consider yourself lucky," Yoruichi sat on the couch and glared into her daughter's eyes. "Are you going to tell me what you've been up to?"

The concern in her mother's voice was loud and clear, but Chizuru would not budge. There were some things better left unsaid and her secrets were some of those things. Becoming tight lipped, Chizuru glanced away from Yoruichi and glared out the window. Seeing the signs of Chizuru closing herself off, Yoruichi sighed and left the couch, heading for the kitchen to grab another glass of milk.

'_Such a troubling girl.'_

Frustrated and annoyed, Yoruichi wondered what to do from here. Continue studying Yuzu or find out what Chizuru was up to. The answer was simple and Yoruici realized she would have to abandon Yuzu for the time being until she figured out what was happening with her daughter.

'_Sorry Yuzu-chan, but my daughter comes first.'_

Unaware of Yoruichi's plans, Chizuru wondered what her next move would be. Direct contact with Yuzu was useless, using force was even more so, hell the girl did not even want to talk.

"How can I get her to listen?"

To think the kindest of the Kurosaki Siblings would be the most stubborn. She should have expected this, especially knowing how stubborn Ichigo was. That guy could be so depressingly stubborn at times.

'_At this rate I'll have to become a Queen to counter her. Shit that's better said than done.'_

A Princess could not stand up to a Queen just how Chizuru would never fall for a guy, it was impossible. Only a Queen could beat a Queen or someone of equal status, and unfortunately Chizuru was not someone of equal status. She was a Princess a being of lower status to that of a Queen or King.

A Garden could never stand against a Kingdom.

* * *

_**Chizuru: Wonder how long this one will last?**_

_**Yuzu: What do you mean?**_

_**Chizuru: The author's track record with stories isn't good**_

_**Yuzu: It'll be fine**_

_**Chizuru: You don't what you're getting yourself into**_

_**Yoruichi: Looks like you're having a good conversation**_

_**(Chizuru and Yuzu glares at Yoruichi)**_

_**Yoruichi (innocently): What?**_

_**Setsuna: We'll see you all next chapter where we'll have more of Negima**_

_**Negi: I like that sound of that Setsuna-san**_


End file.
